


Welcome to Halloween Town!

by lonely_beez



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Halloween, Haunted Houses, One Shot Collection, one shots, volleyball dorks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonely_beez/pseuds/lonely_beez
Summary: A series of one shots about going to a haunted house for the kinda main Haikyuu ships.





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata dares Kageyama to go through a haunted house without screaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So this is a series of one shots I decided to do over the month of October cause Halloween. Each chapter will be about a different ship. Enjoy!

“Kageyama! I dare you to go in the haunted house with me.” Hinata yelled.

“Stupid, that’s not a dare. Besides, we all came here to go in the haunted house you don’t need to dare me.” Kageyama said glaring.

“Fine! Then I challenge you to go the whole time without screaming. Whoever loses has to buy the winner a meat bun!”

“Fine.”

“I bet I’ll win!” Hinata said with a laugh and then bounded off towards the entrance.

“Wait for me dumbass!”

                It was almost Halloween and the whole team had decided to go on a trip to the local Haunted House and other attractions. People from the Nekoma team and Fukurodani were there as well it was a big get together, a Friday night of frights and fun.

“It says we have to pair off and we can only go in two at a time. It says, only pairs are permitted for the ‘optimal experience’.” Daichi said reading the sign.

                They had all bought their tickets and had barely had time to breathe before Hinata and Kageyama literally sprinted to the haunted house in the theme park. The woman at the entrance of the attraction was giving each group different colored wristbands and then admitting them into the house two at a time. Hinata was bouncing impatiently at the front of their group Kageyama glaring next to him.

“I hope we get an orange wristband.” Hinata said.

“Stupid, they give them randomly we don’t get to pick.” Kageyama said.

“I know Bakageyama, but I still want an orange one.” And with that the woman with glazed over bored eyes strapped an orange wristband on to each of their wrists and dully said, “Have a frightfully fantastic time.”

                The two walked into the first room of the haunted house. It wasn’t so bad at first, just a dark corridor with some spooky candles. Suddenly all the lights went out and a vicious laughter could be heard throughout the corridor. Hinata could feel his muscles tensing up but he would not scream. He could not lose to Kageyama. They kept moving through the house.

                Kageyama was doing fine until they reached the room with the surgical table lain with a dead body and intestines everywhere. The surgeon was laughing behind the table and beckoning them closer. Telling them all the ‘modifications’ he could give them. At that point Hinata was visibly vibrating and Kageyama was as stiff as a rod. They both thought they were going to make it until the corpse of a dead girl fell out of the rafters of the ceiling and dangled in front of them.

“AAAAHHHHH!!!” And with that, they both ran until they were out of the house and panting outside the exit of the attraction.

“So who won?” Hinata asked.

“Obviously me dumbass since you were shaking the whole time.”

“Not true and besides the bet wasn’t about shaking it was about screaming. So who screamed first?”

Suga and Daichi walked out of the attraction behind them. Daichi was as white as a sheet and Suga had a calm look on his face.

“I don’t think either of you won. You both screamed at the same time.” Suga said. Daichi looked like he was going to be sick.

“Well then we both lost and we both have to buy meat buns for the other!” Hinata said.

“That’s stupid we should just buy our own then, dumbass.” Kageyama said.

“But I want a meat bun Kageyama!” Hinata whined.

“Buy it yourself then.”

“Let’s go see if they have a stand here that sells meat buns.” Hinata said and the proceeded to drag Kageyama off.

**Author's Note:**

> So we have been super slow about updating chapters for our main fic, Souls of the Forgotten. So I decided to write a bunch of cheesy Halloween one shots. My inspiration was Maya going to a haunted house with their friend who is essentially a female Kageyama. Got me thinking about what the Haikyuu boys would be like in a haunted house and so this was born. I hope this can satiate you until we can get even a little further in SotF, it should go a little bit faster now that the new season is coming out. The music I listened to while writing this was mostly Melanie Martinez and Halsey for the creepy haunted feel if you wanna check those artists out.  
> \- GB


End file.
